In the dusk of night
by Otakualfred
Summary: All Alfred wanted was for the gun fire to stop. But when he hears a shot near his house, he tries to see what happened, not knowing that it would change his life forever. Vampire England and Human America. UkUs- rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The sound of gun fire rang throughout the field in a series of consistency. Two days the sound has gone on from 2 to 4 am. Alfred buried his head deep into the pillow, sighing and cursing under his breath, wanting the person responsible to stop so he could get some rest.

He tilted his head to the side to look at the clock on his bedside that gave a faint red glow upon his sheets. '3:45 am' it read upon its surface making him groan in relief. Soon it would all be over and sleep could take him once again. He hoped that the man would end it earlier that day since he had to go on a plain to visit his brother in the morning in Canada.

Suddenly he heard another shot, but this time it seemed to be coming outside his home making him jump up in fright. "What the…" He began but was stopped as a cry of pain was shouted outside his door step. This time Alfred was on his feet and grabbing a nearby weapon that, to his dismay, was just a regular wooden baseball bat.

He started down the stairs and looked over himself with a small smirk. He was wearing poke-a-doted pajamas that were pink and white, as well as house slippers, holding on a baseball bat shakily in his grasp. If he was on the other end of the line, he would of even laughed at himself. At that thought he wondered if he should've turned back to go change, but his mind was set on helping the person in pain.

He finally had made it to the bottom step but was shaking uncontrollably. "Who's there?" He asked softly aloud trying to sound manly but it ended in a squeak before slowly twisting the doorknob. Opening it ever so slightly, the wooden door sounded as if it were yelling at him to stop but when he looked out; he wish he had done so.

All around were bodies brutally dismembered or tossed about as if a bomb just went off. But, to make things even stranger, their bodies seemed to be fading a bit in the grass. Alfred quickly shook his head believing he was just sleep deprived. He was brought back out of it as a sound of laughter filled the field.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A white lamb in a flock of black sheep? I've always wondered why none of them came out of there…" He kept turning his head to try and find the source but they were well hidden in the night. "Who are you?!" He tried yelling, instead, it ended up a groan. This just made the man laugh even more. He heard footsteps and almost jumped out of his skin as the man popped out in front of him from the sky.

Alfred yelp and moved back, tripping on his heel to fall backwards. But the laws of physics seemed wrong at the time since instead of going back he went forwards into the others chest. "You need to steady down, dear." He heard the other coo. He froze there with his head and body laying against the other, paralyzed in fear. Making matters worse he realized the other wasn't warm. Plus the fact that even this close, he couldn't hear a heartbeat. "Are you okay, love?" The man asked before sighing and lifting him up bridal style to carry him.

"What are you doing?!" Alfred gasped feeling his face go red and making the other snort at the sight but then suddenly sighed in dismay. "I have my scent on you so the others will be coming after you soon if I leave you here." He said with a hurt smile making Alfred's stomach turn. "So… Does that mean…." He started but to afraid to get the answer. For all he knew, the man was going to kill him along with the others laying on the floor dead and blo-.

Looking over the other's shoulders all the people that were supposed to be laying in the field were gone. No trace was left behind; not even the blood that was spilled everywhere. "What are you..?" Alfred began again, this time looking up to see the man face contort into distaste. "Well, to humans like you we're 'monsters' but we would call ourselves vampires." He stated. At first Alfred wanted to laugh aloud but seeing all that had happen during the past few minutes, anything was believable.

"Why are you here then?" He questioned again, looking up into the man's eyes that were a bright green color that shined into the dark reminding him of a cat at nighttime. The man looked at him with a large toothy grin that made Alfred sink down more into his hold. "Let me just explain everything shall I? First, I was here with my nightly duty of destroying the demons that pry on humans to drink their blood whole and to devour their skin and bones to leave no trace of them behind. Secondly, they managed to spread across the fields to end up here where I waited for their bodies to dissipate over time. And lastly, I am here to take you away to my place so they won't eat you alive. Sound good to you? But starting into formal greetings that was dismissed over this whole ordeal, I am Arthur Kirkland. Pleased to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Alfred only had only one thought that ran through his mind. Get as far away from that man as fast as possible. So he waited for a minute, still in the other's arms to give the vampire some fake reassurance and right when he felt the arms around him lax he pushed Arthur down and started running towards the door. He made the mistake of looking back to see the other blonde glaring and instead of the bright green eyes that would of made him look like a lone cat, they were bright red.

He almost stopped in his place to look at the man but something else stopped him instead. He looked up fearing the worse but relax when he looked into familiar violet eyes.

"Ivan!" He said surprised but with a hint of gratitude. He saw out in the corner of his eyes the moving figure of the Vampire but quickly grabbed onto the Russians hand trying to move him. "We need to get out of here." He groaned realizing that moving Ivan was like moving a train.

"So, this explains a lot." Arthur said with a grin that rose to only one side of his face making him look more demonic. Ivan pulled the hand that held Alfred to wrap his arms around the others waist. "Took you long enough~" The Russian taunted.

"What the hell is going on?!" Alfred snapped, not knowing if he should be afraid or if he should just feel violated. "Is this a joke?" He asked, looking at Arthur and up at Ivan, easy to do since Ivan turned him in Arthurs direction so that the Russian would be behind him. He heard Arthur sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"First, tell me what you did for that thing." He said with a groan. Alfred thought back and shrugged. "I just worked odd jobs for him. Like mowing the lawn after a large rain, or cleaning up the park. Why's that important?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Arthur shook his head slightly and snorted.

"Really? That low?" Alfred took that in offense and was about to snap at the other but heard the ash blonde laugh.

"You could say that." Ivan said sweetly, tightening his hold on the other. "Can you please tell me what's going on..." Alfred cooed, still trying to find a way to escape. Arthur's eyes turned back to the bright green and looked at the American with a blank expression.

"To my guess, he was keeping you to kill you but that's just what I'm hoping." Alfred froze up and looked up at Ivan with wide eyes. "Y-you wanted to kill me?" He asked softly only to get a small chuckle.

"You really think I'd hold onto a human that long just to kill them? Oh what do you think of me~?" Ivan said in a childlike manner. Arthur stepped closer, his eyes going red once again. "I don't know. But a man who lived in a town full of people, who had the ability to control yourself, killed, mutilated, and ate all of them. Just like that." He ended with a snap of his fingers. Alfred tilted his head and swallowed.

"Wouldn't.. Wouldn't people find out about that?" He asked earning himself another laugh. "Haven't you ever heard of Roanoke?" Realization dawned on the American. "That was because of you?!" He quickly turned and tried punching the other, but ended up being squished even harder to the point it was hard to breath.

"Let him go!" Arthur yelled running up to him but stopping as Ivan's eyes turned blue with a hint of pink. "T-that's why." The Englishman stuttered causing Alfred some uneasiness since he was supposed to be the strong one. He wanted to ask but his lungs didn't have enough air to question it.

"Yes~ but what a shame you found me at the time that you did." He sighed. Arthur looked out the window to see the sun was rising and smiled. "You're about out of time. Unless you want people to see what you do." He glared making Ivan growl but relax yet again. "Even if you take him, I will find you two again." The Russian reassured and looked down at Alfred with a smile.

"If you think breathing hurts now just wait." And let Alfred go quickly, making the blonde fall into the floor coughing.

"What just happened?" Alfred asked curiously causing Arthur to smile. "This is why you shouldn't run off without me you twit." Obviously trying to make a big matter into something small. He saw that the look of Alfred's face didn't go away. "Well... He wasn't and still isn't trying to kill you." Alfred relax at that and smiled. "That's good." He said before laying down, but his ears perked up when he heard Arthur cough.

"He wasn't going to kill you but... He wanted to make you his bride."

_/I revised some things in chapter one, not big changes but it made a smoother read/ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Wait, wait, wait… What?!" Alfred screeched, hugging his body protectively. He really should've put those pants on. Arthur smiled a bit by the boy's reaction as he nodded his head. "Yep, but at least he wasn't going to kill you." He joked only to earn a more fearful look.

The Englishman sighed, pushing his bangs back, looking to the side. "With his kind, he would have waited to have a small bond for him to induce certain chemicals in you. Tell me, did you make you something to eat or…" He cut off waiting for the other to reply. "C-coffee." Alfred meekly said making the vampire hiss.

"So he's chemicals are already in you. Explains why the others didn't come near you to attack since, to them, you're taken property for the king." Alfred felt something weird at that. His eyelids felt way to heavy, as if they were made of iron. His body swayed upward, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

—

The blonde's eyes snapped open and sighed relieved as he felt himself in bed within covers. 'It was all just a messed up dream...' He thought happily wiping his eyes to try and adjust them. Rolling on his side, he tried reaching for his spectacles, only to touch what felt like hair. His eyes looked at it confused but only widened as a black wolf looked back at him with a tilted head.

He screamed, withdrawing his hand, and as fast as he could crawled away to the other side. The wolf let out a strange sound that reminded him of laughing before a bright blue light surrounded the wolf's body, making Alfred go blind for a bit. "So… Welcome to my home." He heard a familiar voice say. "A-Arthur?" He asked, wanting to make sure. A sigh was the given response. "Yes, it's me. Just for your mortal information vampires can turn into wolfs. It's actually where the myth of 'werewolf's' come from." He said proudly.

Alfred groaned and buried his face in a nearby pillow. "Why..?" He muffled. He felt the bed shift as Arthur climbed on it to sit beside the other. Alfred felt cool fingers brush his hair softly. "I'm so sorry Alfred…" He whispered. The other blonde just buried his head deeper in the pillow before turning his head upward to look into bright green eyes.

"So this Ivan guy, was he the leader of all of them?" He began to ask making the other smirk. "Yep. He has so many people trying to get his head on a silver platter it's amazing he's still alive, but he is good at hiding." He mused, resting his hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Now come on and get something to eat. You've been asleep for hours." The blue eyed man nodded, sitting up on his knees to maneuver off the bed.

"What will happen if he gets me?" Alfred couldn't help but let the question escape his lips but the uncomfortable silence just made it worse. "Trust me Alfred, I'll try to keep you as far away from him as possible, but you do need to know the truth… After breakfast." Arthur added moving to a wardrobe. "The kitchen is out that door to the right, I got some groceries from the nearby store to cook something I thought you might enjoy. I need to change out of these clothes since they smell like dog." He said with a chuckle which caused Alfred to smile. "Thank you Arthur…" He said quietly under his breath before leaving.

"You're welcome Alfred."

_/Thanks for the likes, follows, and review 3/_


End file.
